


I'm bleeding out - Fem!Shep x Liara T'Soni

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Spoilers! The matching song "I'm bleeding out" by the Imagine Dragons inspired me to write this little Reader-Insert One Shot ... thing xD Please, note that there are a lot of tears, mention of sacrificing and death. Have fun? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm bleeding out - Fem!Shep x Liara T'Soni

**_I'm bleeding out -_ ** **Fem!Shep x Liara T'Soni**

**_"True love is about sacrifice for the sake of the ones you love..."_ **

 

 _When the day has come_  
_But I've lost my way around_  
_And the seasons stop_  
_And hide beneath the ground_  
_When the sky turns gray_  
_And everything is screaming_  
_I will reach inside_  
_Just to find my heart is beating_  
_Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
_Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
_But innocence is gone_  
_And what was right is wrong_

 

It's all on your shoulders now. The life of thousand people. The life of your friends. The life of your better half. That's a hell of a burden you have on your shoulders, but you would bare it anyway. You always have so why should it end right now?

The blood is still pouring out of the wound on your stomach. The end is near, but you have still a mission to end. Just a few steps away is the Crucible to stop the Reapers. A tiny voice in your head tells you to stay right in place and give your body a few minutes rest. How lovely this sounds... but people are dying while you give yourself time.

 _You remember the day when the Reapers came. They turned the sky grey with a slight mark of red. Everyone knew it was probably the end of earth. Innocent civilians died without knowing what they got hit by. You could hear them screaming on the streets below you. Even if you were in the middle of this chaos you are still alive ..._ for the moment.

Slowly you shake your head, while you make your way towards the Crucible's heart. That's the only chance to save everyone even if you have to sacrifice yourself. You always knew it would end like this, to be honest you hoped for an alternative path. Your friends will survive. Liara will survive. _Liara..._

Her beautiful face appears in front of your eyes, which makes you smile slightly. She was always by your side, helped you through your darkest times, brought your body to Cerberus so they can bring you back to life. Both of you knew it would end like this... again.

Nevertheless, you already miss her hugs, the random conversations with her ... the kisses you two shared in secret. At least you two thought no one knew about your relationship. Everyone could see the sparkle between you and Liara.

 _"Shepard, hang on",_ you can't count how often she saved your life. Now it's your turn. Even if it's the right decision to sacrifice yourself it feels wrong suddenly. "I love you, Liara", you close your eyes and let go of everything in your life.

_I'm Commander Shepard and this is the biggest sacrifice I could ever made..._

  
_When the hour is nigh_  
_And hopelessness is sinking in_  
_And the wolves all cry_  
_To fill the night with hollering_  
_When your eyes are red_  
_And emptiness is all you know_  
_With the darkness fed_  
_I will be your scarecrow_  


_"I swear I'll break this door into thousand pieces if you don't let me in now, Liara", you feel desperation filling your heart. What happened on Thessia is more beyond terrible and sad. Your best friend saw how her home planet got destroyed and you couldn't do anything to stop it._

_Of course you try to suppress the thought, but you have failed when your success was more than important. Liara counted on you that you save the Asari and their planet. It was your job to find the Catalyst. Cerberus was faster than you. So many people died because of your defeat._

_"I'm so sorry, Liara", you whisper, while you lean your head against the cool metal of the door. To your surprise you hear how the door gets unlocked. For a brief moment you hesitate to enter Liara's room. What will you find there? A mad or a broken friend? Both are probably unable to bear for you..._

_The Asari sits on her bed, crying over the loss she had to cope. Next to her are a few Datapads, but you don't really realize it. Her tears are the only thing you can see right now. It breaks your heart into thousand tiny pieces. You will never forget this scene. That's the consequence of your failure._

_Without a word you make your way towards her to wrap her up in your arms. What should you say? Everything is going to be alright? Both of you know it's just a pretty lie to forget the ugly truth. Liara hides her face in your uniform. Finally with a true friend by her side she lets go all of her emotions._

_It's hard for you to keep your tears behind your poker face, while you stroke her head softly. If you could turn back time you would do it without any doubts, but you can't so you have to bear the consequences all alone on your shoulders. The two of you sit like this the whole night._

_I would bleed out for you, Liara. I swear I'll stop this nightmare..._

  
_You tell me to hold on_  
_Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
_But innocence is gone_  
_And what was right is wrong...._

The Asari couldn't take her eyes off the window. The Reapers are still tearing everything into pieces what's in their way. Fear makes its way into Liara's heart. She doesn't know how she get on the Normandy since you two got lost during the fight. Everything was a blur. Now she is here, but you are not by her side.

It means probably you died or you are still fighting somewhere all alone.

 _"Hold on, Liara. We got this, just don't lose your hope",_ your voice sounds like music in her head. It's almost impossible to not lose hope in times like these. The pure and innocent world she knew is gone long time ago. Somehow you managed always to see a ray of sunshine somewhere.

A hand on her shoulders catches her attention so she tears herself away from the window. Garrus gives the Asari a slight smile to show her she isn't alone with her fear and doubts. They are all in this together and still you are the one who is all alone between a whole army of enemies.  

"Guys! Do you see the same thing? Did the Reapers just stop their attack?! ... Oh ... Shit! Shit Shit Shit!", Joker exclaims over the sounds of the warning system of the Normandy. Liara almost presses her face against the window to see what the pilot means.

That's the moment where she knows you didn't fail your biggest mission ever... but why does the right thing feels suddenly so wrong? The Citadel breaks apart probably like her heart. She can feel that you are gone. She can feel it, because there is a big hole in her heart where your place was. Words can't describe the pain Liara is feeling now.

Of course she knew you would sacrifice yourself to save the galaxy, but hoped it would never happen. Tears are running over her cheeks like waterfalls. The Asari doesn't notice the trouble Joker has to steady the Normandy. Nothing matters right now. Liara is alive, but feels so alone and dead inside.

_I love you, Liara T'Soni. You are my favorite Asari on the Citadel ... No, probably in the whole galaxy._

  
_'Cause I'm bleeding out_  
_So if the last thing that I do_  
_Is bring you down_  
_I'll bleed out for you_  
_So I bare my skin_  
_And I count my sins_  
_And I close my eyes_  
_And I take it in_  
_And I'm bleeding out_  
_I'm bleeding out for you_  
_For you_

"Aunt Liara? Can you tell me another story about the Shepard?", the little girl wants to know with her big eyes, where the innocence find a new home. "It's getting late, but okay. One more story. Did I ever tell you how Shepard and I met? That was the greatest moment in my life and a start of a great adventure", Liara replies. A slight smile appears on her lips, while she raises her head to look to the shiny stars. Somewhere between them you are looking down at her smirking.

_I love you, too, Commander [f/n] Shepard._


End file.
